Lover's Coral
by School Escapee
Summary: 30 years of a one-sided crush. A few months of pure sex. A few missing brain cells. One hell of a mess. "I know this is a serious conversation and all but I just wanted to say that I'm open to a threesome. We may need a bag for that one's face though."


"-And that concludes the report on Iselamia Island. As long as we keep that farmer away from the cows at night, the island is pretty much a peaceful place." Sengoku said with a bit of a shudder, looking up from the reports only to see a snot bubble inches away from his face.

"How do you expect to help anyone while you're sleeping the entire time!" Sengoku said before popping the snot bubble with a sigh. "Garp. Can you try and put even a little effort into this?"

"Hmmm?" Garp asked, groggy eyes and a deep, post-nap voice that sent a chill down Sengoku's spine. "... What?" Garp asked, slowly growing more awake and questioning the dazed stare of Sengoku.

"Ahhh. Umm. Nothing. You have a little drool though." Sengoku swiftly recovered, wiping away the potential drool welling up at the corner of his own mouth. Garp was his guilty pleasure, as painful as it was to admit. They'd known each other for a while and what was once a friendly rivalry, grew into a brotherhood, which is where Sengoku kinda went solo and took a coarse into highschool fangirl?

"Operator?" Garp said, tilting his head to the side in curiosity as the man continued to zone out.

In response, Sengoku just buried his nose in the files and averted his eyes from the other man. "I was saying that you need to pay more attention to the reports or we won't be able to get any work done!" Sengoku yelled, smacking his hand down on the table to emphasise his point, only to have a pile of papers tip over and fall off the desks. "Damn it."

"Bahahaha! You're acting strange today!" Garp said, crouching down to pick the papers up. "God damn it!" Sengoku hissed under his breathe. _The man could at least play along and bend over for me! But no! He has to crouch! What can I get out of this- oh! There it is! _The man thought when he saw the skin tight grip his pants had on his crotch.

Shameful? Sadly. But enjoyable? Definitely. And then the short fantasy finished upon Garp finishing picking the papers up. "The least you could do is help with your own mess." Garp grumbled before patting the Afro wearing man on the shoulder. "I'm taking tomorrow off... Meeting up with... hehe... an old friend!" he lied through his teeth with a nervous but nonetheless giddy smirk that had Sengoku both annoyed and a bit more attracted to the man.

"What... kind of friend?" Sengoku asked with a raised eyebrow. Garp let out a laugh before silencing himself quickly to blush. "No one!" he blurted out, having to add on to that when seeing that Sengoku wasn't buying it. "No one you would know..." he mumbled. "Look at the time! I have to set sail now if I'm going to make it to the island on time! He doesn't like me to keep him waiting!" He said before rushing out leaving a speechless Sengoku with only one word he was able to say.

"H... He?"

* * *

"Carol hold my calls!" Sengoku boomed into the den-den-mushi as he grabbed his coat and flew it on as he walked with heavy, angry steps. Not only did his boyfriend... okay not boyfriend. Maybe a friend with benefits? Who was he kidding. He wasn't even that! His colleague. Yes. His colleague... Well... maybe just a bit more than that, since they've known each other forever! Friends! They were just friends. Not only did his _friend_ leave to go date some other person. A _guy_ nonetheless. He also lied straight to his Afro _friend_'s face (poorly he might add).

"You're being silly!" he told himself as his pace through the hallway hastened. "He just wanted to go meet someone! He didn't say date..." Sengoku reassured himself, his pace slowing to the point where a den-den-mushi could outrun him. "I'm probably over-reacting..." he said about to turn around.

*Dramatic flashback sequence GO!*

"Goddamn it! Again?" Garp said as the two walked down the hallway pausing to awkwardly grab at the back of his pants, being anything but discrete about it.

"What's going on?" Sengoku asked in curiosity.

"My thong-I MEAN- not a thong keeps riding up..." Garp swiftly recovered.

"Why are you wearing a thong?" Sengoku asked, a bit smitten and flushed as his imagination went wild.

"I said I wasn't!" Garp squeaked, clinging to his story like a life boat to spare his pride.

"Okay... if you were waring one, why would you be?" Sengoku tried, a trickle of blood running down his nose as blood simultaneously began rushing into his *censored*

"Ummmm... **IF** I was...I'd **GUESS **it was because someone convinced me it'd look cute..." Garp said before suddenly his stomach rumbled. "Ahhhh! Hungry..." He groaned before racing off to the kitchen for rice cakes and coffee, leaving a near unconscious Sengoku standing feeling light headed.

*Dramatic flashback sequence GO!... AWAY!*

Sengoku began running before thinking of a better short cut, yanking open the first door he saw to jump out the window and make up for lost time only to find that he opened a door to a closet where to marines he knew very well were having sex very loudly...

"No more soundproof closets." Sengoku concluded while running into another room, jumping out the window. He landed swiftly into a dash for the docks only to see a small, one or two man boat, take off. "Damn it!" he cursed, his eyes darting in every which direction for something to chase after with, only finding a rowboat for one person boats. "The trials of love..."

* * *

Thinking back to it... well it was still happening but thinking about how crazy he was/is being, Sengoku probably would've rowed the boat back a long time ago. He'd been following the man for a little over a day now while staying far enough for the other man to not notice but close enough to see him himself. His arms were tired from rowing, the sun was long gone, and he desperately wanted to sleep.

At one point in the night he realized that Garp was probably asleep knowing him so he rowed up along side the boat and climbed in, holding onto the side before slipping in to find a place to hide... and sleep.

* * *

"Kaw! ... KAW!" his seagull that always seemed to hover around him crowed into his ear to wake him up. He had been staying up rather ate all week to get caught up on paperwork he _allowed _Garp to skip out on. Judging by the position of the sun he guessed it was around mid-day. "Damn..."

After he got out of the storage room, he was shocked to see that they'd docked while he was asleep. Even more shocked to see where they docked. Now Sengoku knew islands well but... _what ze fuck_? The island had no beach. It was just a giant rock. A giant PINK rock? Even though the island had no sand or soil, it still had plants though. A rather thick forest in fact although each plant looked a bit... aquatic.

Taking a step onto the island after checking the rest of the small boat for a passed out Garp, Sengoku took his first few steps on the "island" of a mind fuck to only find it was a bit squishy... at least for rock. "Well that's even more unsettling... Coral?" he questioned upon feeling it with his hand.

He didn't dwell much on it and decided to just move on, pushing past what looked like kelp and a few other plants that he simply recognized as aquatic. He pushed past, more and more, thicker and thicker, and finally reached a clearing, his eyes widening to the point where they almost popped out of his head.

"A mansion...? THE FUCK! A mansion?" he screamed out, the day throwing surprise after surprise at him to the point where he questioned his sanity.

After taking several walks around it looking for a window or an entrance, the closest thing to any sign of an entrance was a ladder on the side of it. Climbing up, he found a door on the roof and hesitantly went down the stairs, careful not to make much noise. He noted that the place didn't have many rooms, just a long hallway, a closet, and a pantry.

Then he found it. Exactly what he was looking for, the exact opposite of what he was hoping for.

"I want you to look at me! I wanna see your face!" a _very _familiar man groaned while yanking Garp's head back so his mouth was to the gray-haired man's ear before nibbling on the lobe.

"Ah! Ah! Ughhhhhhhhh" Garp moaned huskily as Sengoku slowly pushed the door open.

"GARP! WHAT THE HELL?" Sengoku yelled, completely confused, jealous, enraged, and just a small pinch of turned on at the scene at hand.

Garp immediately stopped his moans to turn to the other man, with his face flushed and hair disheveled. "Sengo?" Garp questioned in disbelief and embarrassment pushing the man we all know and love as Donquixote Doflamingo.

"I!- We!- It's not what it looks like! We were just going to discuss business!" Garp tried.

"Whose is longer!_?_" Sengoku countered, still in shock.

"No! It was just supposed to be a meeting!"

"Clothes optional?_!_" Sengoku continued his venting as his jaw hit the floor at the two naked men.

"You know... if you keep your moth open that wide, I get more and more tempted to shove my little... big friend into your mouth" Doflamingo finally spoke up, having been silent only because he found their bickering amusing but was now too tempted to seize the awkward silence.

Garp used the soiled sheet as make shift clothes to wear, wrapping it around his waist before getting up and walking over to the wide eyed "Sengo". "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Him? The feathery pink essence of sex who OD'd on Viagra as a child?" Sengoku asked raising his voice, his initial shock shifting towards anger at the man of his affection. The insult only earned a chuckle out of Doflamingo, Garp remaining silent with his head in shame.

"It's not that you're gay. In fact, that's a bit of a relief. It's not that you lied and abandoned your job. You're more than welcome to slack off so long as I'm the only one you're troubling! It's not even that I had to follow you down here for the sake of hope that you weren't screwing some random dick rather than me! It's the fact that you're playing uke for that!" He said, gesturing at the comfortably naked Doflamingo who was currently juggling sex toys in his hands. "I'm up to 5!" he said, excitedly.

Garp remained silent, not sure how to respond or react until he finally registered the implications of what the other man just confessed to him. "Wait what? You're jealous?" he said, his pout growing into a light smirk.

"Oh for God's sake! I know you're stupid but come on! I thought you were just teasing me at the base! Are you that dense?" Sengoku asked, not really wanting to dwell on the horribly worded and set up confession as apposed to the candle lit one he had originally planned up in his head.

"I know this is a serious conversation and all but I just wanted to say that I'm open to a threesome. We may need a bag for _that one's _face... or at least his hair but I'm game!" He said gesturing to Sengoku with a smirk, no doubt teasing him. "Just throwing that out there..." he mumbled as he took note of the glares he got in response.

"..." Garp decided ignoring his feathered fuck buddy would be the best option for the time being and continued on with their conversation. "You like me? Since when! We've known each other forever!"

"Oh we've showered together!" Sengoku said in scorn, his thoughts dwelling back to their teenage years together... _'The Glory Days'_only for a moment. "The fact that you didn't realise it is way more shocking!" he continued, trying more and more to lead the conversation away from that big chunk of detail.

Garp paused for a minute to swallow the information before responding in an unexpected way. "I'm sorry." he mumbled with a blush, looking down as not to make eye contact before leaning in and kissing the other man, his tongue asking for access into the afro man's mouth only to have a tongue shoved into his own mouth, Sengoku grabbing the hair in the back of Garp's head and pulling him down so that he was cradled in his arms. One was wrapped around the back of his head to pull him in closer and the other around his waist to hold him in place and stay balanced.

Doflamingo watched in amusement as the kiss dragged on, his smile fading as boredom struck. He needed something to make it all more interesting... and with that thought and a flick of his wrist, the sheet Garp was using as clothes was yanked off, leaving him completely naked and vulnerable. The afro man being clothed and so dominant looking and Gummy Bear being naked and vulnerable made the scene more arousing then Doflamingo would've expected.

Unfortunately, the other two didn't find it that way as they almost immediately pulled apart, Garp a blushing mess, crawling along the floor looking for his clothes, finding them spread across the room.

After a few more minutes of scrambling, Garp was fully clothed, stood up, brushed the wrinkles off his shirt, brushed his frenzied hair down, and patted his cheeks to get away the flushed look. "... So how long?" he said breaking the silence.

"Hmmm... How long? I'd say on and off for about 30 years now." Sengoku said with a nostalgic smile. After all of those years, the closest he ever got to the other man was 8 or 9 drunken kisses after parties.

Doflamingo gave up at this point. Unfinished sex and a confession... He was fed up. So he retreated to his corner to go finish the job. Masturbation? Hell no. He hasn't stooped down to that level since he was 12. He got out his Den-Den-Mushi. "Hey~ *...* Why? I'm horny, and just finished watching two geezers making out *...* You know where I am! The coral reef thirteen years ago? Us two wasn't enough so we got the cabin boy a bit drunk? *...* Ahhh! Golden Years!" He said with a smirk, tweaking one of his nipples idly. "Yeah. So get here quick or I'll find a fish or something. Cuz some geezer left me hanging!" he said loudly to try and guilt Garp.

There really was no guilt in the other man's head now. He blocked out the horny flamingo... or wood pecker. Whichever fit better. Right now all that was on his mind was regret. He's known the man since they were teenagers first joining the marines. They've spent so much time with each other, even shared a few showers together! The fact that he hadn't realized it until now was killing him. He was spending his weekend with a pirate rather than his best friend for the sake of sex. Granted, the best sex he's had since first entering the marines (Initiation tests? The best!) but at the end of the day he passed down a shot at smexy Sengo to bust a nut and he couldn't stand himself.

Sengoku sat there smiling in the silence (also having tuned out the lovable lust muffin) as he saw the mix of emotions fill Garp's face until he realised that most of the emotions were leading to a frown. "Garp? Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Just thinking about everything." Garp said, his face still rather depressed.

"Then I have a good idea." Sengoku said standing up and walking towards the other man. Then he swiftly kissed the other man, no need for tongues to dance. It was just a lip lock but still got Garp stunned enough to stop thinking about everything.

"I like that idea." Garp said between kisses, making sure to get a nice taste of the other man.

* * *

"I'm not used to losing my prey." Doflamingo said aloud as he sat in the room, still naked and trying to get high off of smoking God knows what but only feeling a small buzz, but alone. _'I suppose it's only natural in a love triangle... well I don't love him. More like a mutual lust... A lust triangle? No. That other guy is afro over heels for him. So a lost triangle? ... The only one lost right now is me damn it! A luve triangle. I suppose its only natural in a luve triange that there's at least one loser... well unless your a polygamist. Let's not get into that. There's always one loser in these situations. I'll admit though, the afro guy wasn't that bad looking. If they were a bit less old, I'd have probably just raped them senseless.'_ he thought to himself before his rare moments of thinking were interupted by a clank of metal against a wall as a hook came into view.

As the smell of cigars filled the air, Doflamingo's smile widened. "I brought the guest like you asked _feather brain_." the hooked man said rudely yet affectionately as a man with the number 1 tattooed across his chest also came into view. Very attractive.

"Good evening. I'll be your cabin boy for the day."

* * *

A/N: Is it wrong that I want to write a sequel to this for dear Crocie, Daz, and Do-Do (his role was so limited! D:) Sorry Lolly but I think I took a complete U-turn from what you were expecting~ xD

New found love for SenGarp though!

sidenotes: Calling a man he's known forever "Sengoku" just didn't seem right to E-kun so he gave him the pet name of "Sengo" Like Sanji... only not at all? xD This'll be up until TUESDAY now because I ended up posting it a bit late x.X

I'd like to use this fic as a goodbye to all of my sweet friends who took the time to subscribe and read my stories. I'm going on "Hiatus" for a few months due to shitty life xD I'm trying to leave in the least sad way possible so I cushioned the bad news in a crack story xD Hope you like it. Don't feel obligated to review. I get embarrassed easily now~


End file.
